


Puck and the Women

by Liviania



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck liked women.  A Puck/Rachel drabble (if you squint).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puck and the Women

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distantemotivo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantemotivo/gifts).



Puck liked women. He liked them young and old, Jewish and gentile. He liked them innocent or knowledgeable. He was honest about his desires: he wanted sex and he did not want to be exclusive. Not when so many women were willing to have him. He liked women, but he loved to love them, and he wouldn't stop, not even for the mother of his baby. But he had stopped briefly, for Rachel. Really, for his own mother, trying to make her happy by dating another Jew. But it was for Rachel too, for making him feel connected to something.


End file.
